


Стайлз+Дора=Стайлз+Дерек

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek Hale, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, Romance, Top Stiles Stilinski, Trans Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Стайлз влюбился и добивался Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стайлз+Дора=Стайлз+Дерек

**Author's Note:**

> Все предупреждения в тегах  
> Вычитка авторская, как и юмор  
> шаблоны, прочие недостатки

Плохой было идеей тащиться в гей-клуб… Мало того, что Скотт не гей, но его угостил выпивкой какой-то парень, и Дэнни предпочел не их неуклюжую компанию, а потенциального партнера не только по танцам, так еще и Стайлз каким-то образом оказался в окружении здоровенных трансов. На самом деле, здоровенным был только один – чернокожий, второй был пониже, да и поженственнее… насколько это было возможно при ширине его плеч. Третий вообще был как девчонка – не отличишь, если не знать. Да и косметики было поменьше, зато улыбался алыми губами как хищник, выставляя на показ крепкие зубы.  
– Привет…девочки, – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз, пятясь от чернокожего. На него он собственно случайно налетел, пробираясь от туалета к барной стойке, где его ждал Скотт, сейчас наблюдавший за происходящим со слишком уж широкой улыбкой.  
– Привет, красавчик, – пробасил транс.  
Стайлз вдруг наткнулся спиной на второго – кудрявого, ясноглазого как невинный ангелочек, с широкими скулами и лукавой улыбкой. Тот усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Выпьешь с нами, малыш?  
Ангелочек провел длинным ногтем по его щеке и шее, вставая чуть ли не вплотную и заставляя отклоняться. Стайлзу, даже отступив, пришлось голову задирать – они были выше него… Из-за туфель на высоком каблуке – он скосил глаза вниз, чтобы убедиться в этом, а заодно оценить наряды и убедиться, что – да, он стал объектом интереса местных трансвеститов. Зашибись…  
Скотт все еще посмеивался над ним – очень по-дружески… Стайлз скривился и отвернулся. Что ж, у него тоже будет компания и халявная выпивка.  
– Почему бы нет? – улыбнулся он и позволил увлечь себя за уединенный столик.  
Компания, конечно, была странная и чертовски любопытная. Кажется, эти двое пытались пощупать его всего, то ли они приставали так, и Стайлз, внутренне ёжась, внешне старался сохранить полное спокойствие. Ну, насколько это ему удавалось – сидел, как окаменевший.  
– Меня зовут Зоуи, – представился ангелочек, очаровательно улыбнувшись. – Это Верона, – указал он на чернокожего. – А это Эрика.  
– Очень приятно… Я – Стайлз!  
– Что будешь пить, Стайлз? – поинтересовалась Зоуи, и Стайлз постарался немного расслабиться и получить удовольствие.  
– Пиво, – пожал он плечами, почему-то рассмешив их этим.  
– Какой милашка, – манерно протянула басом Верона.  
В общем-то, время Стайлз проводил неплохо – его действительно угостили выпивкой, пусть это и было всего лишь пиво. Они разговорились с Зоуи, обсудили местную музыку и публику (особенно «вон того симпатяшку» с обнаженным торсом). Верона, в основном, разглядывала его молча и иногда трогала волосы и уши – Стайлз старался не дергаться, но такая мощная «девушка» напрягала… Еще одного трансвестита Стайлз увидел, когда тот еще пробирался к их столику, а когда остановился рядом, он никак не мог захлопнуть рот от удивления.  
– Привет, Дора, – проворковала Зоуи, приветствуя новенькую и освобождая ей место. Та была не выше Вероны, но мощнее в плечах. Правда, и наряд выделялся – не просто яркое платье, а кожаная юбка выше колен, плотно обтягивающая весьма привлекательную задницу – Стайлз аж засмотрелся, прежде чем переместить взгляд выше – на накинутую поверх кофточки красную кожаную куртку. Лицо скрывали длинные черные волосы, но как только она села рядом со Стайлзом, убрала их назад явно привычным жестом и уставилась на него.  
– Это еще кто? – грубовато спросила Дора низким голосом, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закидывая ногу на ногу… ноги, обтянутые чулками и обутые в красные туфли на высоком каблуке.  
Стайлз отвлекся на это зрелище и запоздало уставился в зеленые глаза, обрамленные чересчур длинными накладными ресницами… глаза смотрели на него, как на какой-то чужеродный элемент в их милой компании, но при этом были очень привлекательными.  
– О, привет! Я Стайлз, – представился он, перестав наконец таращиться на транса с открытым ртом, протер вспотевшие ладони о колени и протянул руку.  
– И откуда ты взялся, Стайлз? – улыбнулась Дора, внезапно крепко сжав его кисть, а потом вдруг тоже царапнув ногтем по щеке. От такого «милого» приветствия аж мурашки побежали по всему телу.  
– Пришел поддержать друга… Его парень бросил, – охотно пояснил Стайлз, махнув куда-то в сторону, продолжая рассматривать «ее». Почему-то в голову полезли всякие отвратительно пошлые мысли про губы, выглядевшие более пухлыми из-за слоя помады, густые волосы и ноги…И юбку. Стайлз не думал, что у него фетиш на юбки, но под эту определенно хотелось залезть, и член от таких мыслей напрягся. Приходилось затрачивать немало сил, чтобы не опускать взгляд ниже губ и утихомиривать либидо.  
– Ясно.  
– А ты… – начал Стайлз, но умолк под тяжелым взглядом. Дора вопросительно изогнула брови, и Стайлз решился: – Танцуешь?..  
– Приглашаешь? – ухмыльнулась она, и Стайлз почему-то забыл, что он сам дерьмово танцует.  
– Да, – закивал он, уже вскакивая, чтобы пойти на танцпол.  
Но Дора его обломала, сказав:  
– Нет.  
– А… Ясно.  
Стайлз плюхнулся обратно, ухватился за спасительное пиво и принялся развлекать трансов разговорами, чтобы блеснуть эрудицией, чувством юмора и прочим арсеналом – для того, чтобы очаровать Дору. Определенно, он собирался это сделать, не задумываясь, собственно, о том, что именно он собирается сделать.  
Стайлз подавился, скосив на Дору взгляд, и облился пивом, провалив первую же попытку казаться крутым и сексуальным. Дора же сидела с ничего не выражающим лицом, потягивала коктейль через зажатую в губах соломинку и скептически выгибала бровь на очередную неуместную шутку, которых у Стилински в запасе было много. На самом деле, слой косметики мешал определить эмоции на лице Доры, но Стайлз был уверен, что понимает их правильно.  
Попытки пофлиртовать тоже провалилась, да и с чувством такта у Стайлза отношения не сложились. Так как из всей компании наиболее женственной выглядела Эрика, он решил, что отвесит ей комплимент, показав Доре, каким он может быть джентльменом, – трансвеститу же должно быть приятно, что он похож на женщину?..  
– Ты симпатичная, – сказал Стайлз, обращаясь к Эрике.  
– Спасибо, – ухмыльнулась та, не придав особого значения комплименту.  
– И грудь… Как натуральная! То есть выглядит, как настоящая…  
– Идиот? – нахмурилась Эрика. – Я же девушка. Конечно, она настоящая…  
– Да-да! – согласился Стилински. – Девушка. Ты сделала операцию? Ты типа трансгендер?..  
Зоуи и Верона откровенно заржали с комментарием «Дурашка», а Эрика его смерила уничтожающим взглядом.  
– Повторяю, придурок, я – девушка! У меня нет причиндалов между ног!  
– А… – до Стайлза вдруг начало доходить, но он не успел извиниться – Эрика предпочла оставить их компанию, двинувшись к давно заинтересовавшей ее красотке у барной стойки. Стайлз беспомощно оглянулся на трансов, те утешающе похлопали его по плечам. Дора, правда, только глаза закатила и отвлеклась на танцующих – как будто тоже кого-то выглядывала.  
– Эй, Дора, – снова привлёк ее внимание Стайлз. – Может… Принести тебе чего-нибудь выпить?  
Та окинула его оценивающим взглядом и как-то странно ухмыльнулась.  
– Ты серьезно? – спросила Дора. – Хочешь угостить меня выпивкой?  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, нервно потирая ладони. С одного стакана пива он не мог опьянеть настолько, чтобы у него голова кружилась, но под взглядом Доры просто пропадал окончательно. Кто бы мог подумать, что девушка его мечты – здоровенный транс в красной кожаной куртке и короткой юбке, которую хочется задрать, скользя руками по этим сильным бедрам… Трусы на Стайлзе мгновенно стали теснее, чем были до этого.  
– Тебе восемнадцать хотя бы есть? – спросила Дора, теперь посмотрев на него с большим интересом.  
– Да! Мне уже даже двадцать один… показать ID?  
– Не стоит, – Доры растянула свои алые губы в ухмылке, показывая кончики зубов, и Стайлз понадеялся, что она хочет его зацепить. Он тоже улыбнулся, как надеялся, весьма не двусмысленно, а с откровенным предложением.  
Зоуи что-то, кажется, сказала, посмеиваясь, но Стайлзу уже определенно не было до этого дела. Когда перед тобой сидит такая…такой…  
– Идём, – выдохнула Дора ему в ухо, наклонившись совсем близко, отчего вдоль шеи вниз пробежало стадо мурашек. Наверняка, ожоги остались – Стайлз даже ладонью провел, надеясь охладиться, и стёр выступивший пот.  
– Куда? Можем поехать куда-нибудь… – он вскочил с места, старясь не отстать от Доры, уверенно пересекающей танцпол в сторону подсобных помещений – туда, где Стайлз недавно отыскивал туалет. У него в голове мелькнула картинка, как он в тесной кабинке зажимает Дору, но та прошла мимо заветной двери, не останавливаясь.  
– Куда мы идём? Я думал, что в туалет… Нет, не в смысле, что я хотел бы в туалет! Или что хотел бы, чтобы мы там… Мы же идём, чтобы… Ну… – у Стайлза срывало дыхание, и он никак не мог внятно сказать, чего хочет, полностью захваченный мыслями о том, что сейчас произойдет. Хотя в коридоре стало гораздо тише, шум в ушах все равно заглушал все, да и сердце бухало, как у припадочного. Черт, у него ни разу не было секса с трансом! И вряд ли еще когда-нибудь предоставится такой случай.  
– Много болтаешь, – сказала Дора, вдруг с легкостью подтягивая его рывком и прижимая к стене в тихом уголке, и сжимая пальцами свободной руки член поверх джинсов.  
Стайлз застонал, не размыкая губ и стукнулся затылком о стену.  
– Не контролирую себя рядом с таким горячими штучками, – усмехнулся он.  
Дора долго сверлила его взглядом, а потом вдруг ухмыльнулась и сжала яички, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки. Стайлз всё-таки не удержался от пары нецензурных реплик, сдавленно произнеся их и уставившись на губы напротив.  
– Определенно, ты горячая девочка, – выдохнул он с шалой ухмылкой.  
– Стой спокойно, – предупредила Дора, довольно оскалившись и вдруг опускаясь на колени.  
– О, Господи… Да, детка, – выдохнул Стайлз, чуть сползая вниз по стене и закрывая глаза, когда проворные пальцы начали расстегивать пряжку ремня. Он постарался дышать ровнее, чтобы не кончить раньше времени только от ощущения теплых длинных пальцев на его члене, который очень быстро оказался высвобожден из трусов, стянутых вместе с брюками до колен. Дора сжала его член между ладонями, провела пару раз вверх-вниз и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, вдруг прижалась губами к головке, целуя… Стайлз застонал, цепляясь пальцами за стенку.  
Он надеялся, что это начало не самого крышеносного минета в его жизни, иначе незачем будет продолжать жить! Возможно, его надежды дали трещину, когда Дора принялась буквально обсасывать его, вбирая член в рот с каждым разом все глубже и вытворяя своим языком невероятное – она успевала и приласкать и надавить, прижимая головку к небу… Она едва не лишила Стайлза сил стоять. Он уже не понимал, стонет он вслух или нет, полностью поглощенный жаркой влагой этого невероятного рта, в которой хотелось проникнуть, как можно глубже. Он посмотрел вниз, любуясь на Дору – ее длинные ресницы чуть трепетали, губы были растянуты, помада с них смазалась. Когда Дора посмотрела на Стайлза из-под ресниц, и ее губы чуть дернулись словно в улыбке, Стайлз застонал в голос, толкаясь глубже. Чем больше он смотрел на эти губы, сжимавшие побагровевший ствол, тем больше выпадал из реальности.  
– Давай, детка, – прохрипел Стайлз, хватаясь руками за волосы и вплетая в них пальцы. На грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что это, должно быть, парик, и надо быть аккуратнее, но Стайлз не стал ее обдумывать. Он обхватил Дору за затылок, удерживая голову и насаживая ее ртом на свой член. Она не сопротивлялась, охотно принимая его в себя, время от времени сглатывая, чем доводила Стайлза до состояния экстаза. Кажется, его даже трясло от подступающей волны оргазма, и колени слабели, но он вбивался в подставленный рот, каким-то еще чудом чувствуя, что теперь пальцы Доры впиваются в его бедра, сдерживая темп. Его тряхнуло в последнем глубоком толчке, и когда наконец волна схлынула, неловко переступил, отстраняясь и проводя ладонью по волосам.  
– Детка, ты невероятная, – просипел Стайлз, тяжело дыша ртом и сглатывая, чтобы смочить пересохшую глотку, но слюны не было.  
Дора, выпрямившись, хмыкнула, аккуратно вытирая пальцами уголки губ, округляя их. Стайлз, кажется, влюбился. Поэтому стоял с глупой улыбкой на лице.  
Оценив состояние Стайлза, Дора подтянула на нем трусы и джинсы, медленно и аккуратно привела его в порядок – заправила член, чуть царапнув его длинными ногтями – и это было не очень приятно, но Стайлз не стал обращать внимания. Застегнула молнию, не отводя глаз от лица Стайлза – тот и так раскрасневшийся, покраснел, кажется, еще больше, вдруг смутившись из-за такого обращения. Дора делала это слишком легко и ловко, словно далеко не один раз приходилось подобным заниматься. Стайлз постарался выкинуть из головы неуместные собственнические мысли…  
Дора стояла слишком близко, источала жар и приятно пахла – по-мужски, не смотря на явно женский парфюм и лёгкий запах косметики. Стайлз моргнул несколько раз, рассматривая лицо – с выделяющимися скулами, жесткой линией губ, теперь уже не так смягченных смазанной помадой. Он протянул руку, чтобы стереть ее с щеки и, импульсивно подавшись вперед, поцеловал Дору в губы. Вкус был странный… Или непривычный, но отвлек немного.  
Дора отстранилась, облизнула губы и, развернувшись, пошла в сторону зала. Стайлз поспешил было за ней, но Дора, обернувшись и подмигнув, скрылась в какой-то подсобке, так ничего и не сказав. Стайлз дернул ручку, не совсем понимая – было подмигивание предложением продолжить или нет, но дверь оказалась заперта. Походив в растерянности туда-сюда минут десять и постучав на пробу еще пару раз, он так и не дождался ее.  
Списав это на странности трансвеститов, он пожал плечами и вернулся в зал. Вероны и Зоуи тоже не было видно, как и Скотта… Эрика танцевала с какой-то девушкой, тесно прижавшись к ней, и только отмахнулась от Стайлза. Ничего больше не оставалось делать, как идти домой…

 

***

Стайлз не был таким уж наивным дурачком, чтоб расценивать минет в углу гей-клуба в исполнении трансвестита намеком на что-то большее. Ну, может, он хотел, чтобы это что-то значило. Совсем немножко… Для Доры. И даже абсолютная беспочвенность надежд не мешала ему думать о Доре снова и снова, просыпаться со стояком и неистово дрочить в душе, кончая только от мысли, как он все-таки задерет на ней юбку.  
Из-за постоянного состояния прострации он даже стал заглядываться на короткие юбки девчонок в колледже, чуть ли не капая слюной, за что его неоднократно уже могли обвинить в сексуальных домогательствах. Но даже красивые стройные ножки, не скрытые этими юбочками, не вызывали в нем такого одержимого желания прикоснуться, погладить и все-таки забраться выше, где наверняка были какие-нибудь кружевные симпатичные трусики… Стайлз понятия не имел, носят ли трансвеститы такие трусики, но готов был на что угодно, чтобы узнать, какие носит Дора! Он почему-то думал, что красные… ну или хотя бы черные. И он не мог не думать о том, как смотрятся такие трусики, оттопыренные членом. Страдальчески застонав, он упал на парту, стукнувшись об нее лбом, прямо на середине лекции, которую прослушал.  
– С вами все в порядке? – спросил его лектор.  
– Да, – тут же вскочил Стайлз. – То есть нет. Наверное, мне лучше уйти, у меня живот прихватило. То есть голова болит…  
Он не стал реагировать на смешки студентов, подхватил сумку и выскочил из аудитории. Похоже, вечером он снова наведается в гей-клуб, хотя и зарекался там появляться даже под дулом пистолета.

Может, Господь помнил о нем, может, это оказались происки дьявола, но, придя в клуб, Стайлз издалека увидел вполне заметную пёструю компанию в отдельной кабинке. Точнее, он увидел Дору, которая в этот раз была в коротком обтягивающем красном платье и черной кожаной куртке. Кажется, она любила такие куртки… Ресницы казались еще длиннее, чем в прошлый раз, алые губы полнее… Ладно, Стайлз прекрасно помнил, как они ощущались на его члене, и сейчас эти воспоминания были некстати, потому что подкатывать к Доре с откровенным стояком он не хотел.  
Пробравшись сквозь толпу, Стайлз взял две бутылки пива в баре и пошел с ними к столику трансов, надеясь, что Дора пьёт пиво.  
– Привет! – почти прокричал он, останавливаясь рядом.  
– Привет! – обрадовалась ему Зоуи.  
– Зоуи! Прелестно выглядишь… Верона, ты шикарна. Эрика… Я помню, что ты девушка, – Стайлз никого вниманием не обошел, надеясь, что зачтется. И только поприветствовав всех, развернулся к Доре, на которую «подружки» и так уже поглядывали с ухмылками. – Привет… Будешь пиво?  
Дора смерила его нечитаемым взглядом и протянула руку за бутылкой. Это был успех! Стайлз мысленно вскинул вверх кулак.  
В этот раз разговор за столиком проходил более оживленно. Стайлз блистал (ну или так думал), флиртовал с Дорой, как умел. Та поджимала губы, вздыхала и смотрела на него, как на идиота… Через полчаса Стайлз уже не был уверен в своем успехе.  
Еще через десять минут он почти бежал за Дорой в уже знакомый коридор. Кажется, все развивалось по прошлому сценарию, и как бы Стайлз ни намекал на большее, чем просто минет, она не слушала его торопливую болтовню. Дора резко схватила его сзади за шею, утаскивая в ту саму подсобку, которая походила на гримерную при беглом осмотре. Более подробно Стайлз не успел изучить – Дора притянула его для поцелуя, а потом подхватила под бедра и усадила на столик с зеркалом.  
– О-о, – выдохнул Стайлз он такого поворота событий. – Я думал, вы…девочки, любите, когда вас… То есть не думал, что будет так…  
Дора ухмыльнулась и опустилась на колени.  
– О-о-о, – более протяжно и со стоном выдохнул Стайлз, когда она прикусила член через ткань штанов.

Ладно, в этот раз романтики снова было маловато, и Дора явно над ним издевалась, закончив все слишком быстро (не то чтобы дело было в ней, просто Стайлз был слишком возбужден) и, едва он кончил, выставила в коридор в расстегнутых штанах.  
– Эй-эй-эй, Дора! – воскликнул Стайлз, вцепившись обеими руками в дверь и не дав захлопнуть ее перед носом. – Ты дашь мне свой номер телефона?  
Она закатила глаза и выпихнула его, чтоб закрыться.  
– Детка, это несправедливо! Ты мне нравишься…  
– Даже не надейся, – хохотнула Эрика, подойдя сзади, чем напугала.  
Стайлз суетливо заправился и застегнул ширинку.  
– Почему я не должен надеяться? У трансвеститов есть какой-то кодекс? Правило, типа не встречаться с парнями из клуба? Или что?  
– Типа того, – кивнула Эрика, но больше походило на то, что просто согласилась, чтоб отвалил. – Дора ни с кем не встречается. Вы, парни, настоящие говнюки…  
– Она мне, правда, нравится!  
– Она тебе отсосала два раза, и ты влюбился? – Эрика на этот раз громко рассмеялась и пошла дальше.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что она мне всего лишь отсосала?.. Вы что, обсуждаете это?! – выкрикнул Стайлз ей вслед, потом представил, что его член «девочки» обсуждали между собой и шокировано распахнул рот, уставившись на дверь.  
Решив, что слишком унизительно скрестись в нее и скулить, чтоб пустили, как собаке, Стайлз пошёл в бар. Не последний же раз Дора в клубе…

 

***

Стайлз ладони стёр, но образ Доры все не отпускал. Кажется, он реально был тем еще извращенцем, и фантазии, которые его посещали в старшей школе, ни в какое сравнение не шли с теми, что сейчас.  
Скотт недоумевал, что это за тайная влюбленность у друга, но сочувствовал. Если б знал подробности, то, наверное, год бы не смог с ним разговаривать – не из-за презрения или типа того, а из-за шока. Ну, серьезно, Стайлз запал на трансвестита?.. Это самая большая глупость в его жизни!  
А Дора перестала появляться в клубе. Еще пару раз Стайлз встречал там Верону и Зоуи, но они не отвечали на вопросы о своей «подруге». Так что Стайлз в какой-то момент даже решил, что та нашла себе кого-то, влюбилась и укатила с ним в кабриолете вдоль побережья… Представленная картинка была отвратительной и глупой, так что Стайлз постарался не зацикливаться на ней и не сильно напиваться от ревности. К тому же, он реально ничего не знал о Доре. И, если уж быть точнее, о парне, который был этой «Дорой». Иногда представлял, что это какой-нибудь молчаливый, хмурый тип в кожанке, курящий много сигарет, гоняющий на байках и живущий в каком-нибудь шикарном доме. Или очень педантичный занудный тип в очках, прилизанный и в галстуке. Возможно, крупный бизнесмен, который так расслабляется время от времени – в дешевых забегаловках с парнями, типа Стайлза. Или наоборот уставший от жизни семьянин с тремя детьми и долгами по кредиту. А, может, очень общительный обаятельный парень, улыбчивый и смахивающий на принца из девчачьих грёз! В каждый выдуманный образ Стайлз готов был влюбиться и чувствовал себя из-за этого безнадежным придурком.  
Кажется, всё было настолько плохо, что теперь Дэнни потащил его в «Джунгли», чтобы помочь развеяться. Дэнни был классным… Стайлз, правда, был ему благодарен, но предпочел весь вечер уныло просидеть в уголке и вертеть в руках очередной бокал с ромом. Стайлз не хотел напиваться, но трезвым возвращаться в кампус было еще хуже.

 

***

Старенький джип, который служил Стайлзу верой и правдой последние семь лет, начал часто глохнуть, так что он решил, что пора отогнать "старичка" в мастерскую. Одну хорошую мастерскую ему посоветовал Уитмор, и это, наверное, было самым странным, что тот когда-либо делал. Стайлз даже подумал, что мастерская слишком убогая, поэтому Джексон и дал ему ее адрес…  
Но на первый взгляд все выглядело неплохо. То есть не какая-нибудь второсортная мастерская с грубыми рабочими в замасленных комбинезонах, а вполне приличное место, пусть и небольшое. Хотя рабочие в запачканных комбинезонах, конечно, были. Но тот, который вышел навстречу Стайлзу, спустил верхнюю часть, и она болталась у него на бедрах. А торс обтягивала белая майка, испачканная кое-где маслом… Определенно, этот чувак знал, чем завлечь клиентов, и Стайлз подумал спросить, не является ли это их официальным дресс-кодом. Если да, то это удачный вариант.  
Стайлз окинул его взглядом с ног до головы, прежде чем посмотреть в глаза. Тот вдруг застыл на месте, уставившись на него с нечитаемым выражением лица и слегка бледнея.  
– Привет, – поздоровался Стайлз, но ответа не дождался и повторил вопросительно: – Здрасти?  
Тот отмер и кивнул, отводя взгляд. Может, чувствовал себя неважно. Выглядел так, будто тошнило.  
– У меня там джип, – Стайлз указал себе за спину, не сводя с него глаз, потому что вдруг подумал, что где-то этого парня видел. Было что-то знакомое в линии челюсти, хотя щетина смазывала узнаваекмые черты. – У него какие-то неполадки, и боюсь, в этот раз я своими силами не справлюсь. Посмотрите?..  
– Да, – тихо ответил тот, и его кадык дернулся.  
– Простите, мы с вами раньше нигде не встречались? – неуверенно поинтересовался Стайлз, пытаясь заглянуть механику в глаза, но тот отводил взгляд.  
– Нет, – грубовато отрезал тот.  
– Точно? У меня не так много знакомых здесь, только те, с кем учусь. И определенно я не встречал вас в кампусе, но ваше лицо я где-то видел.  
Стайлз уставился пристальнее, пытаясь вспомнить. Его внимание отвлекли голоса, и он посмотрел на идущих в их сторону парней – одного высокого чернокожего и второго кудрявого… Стайлз прищурился, снова переводя взгляд на парня в майке, потом на них. Те вдруг замерли на месте, заметив его.  
– О! – Стайлз широко раскрыл рот, осененный догадкой. – До…  
И не успел договорить – парень схватил его за грудки и едва ли не пронес над полом, а потом выбил дух, со всей силы прижав к стене.  
– Точно ты, – сдавленно выдохнул Стайлз, морщась от боли.  
– Дерек, – сквозь зубы процедил тот. – Моё имя. Если хоть слово произнесешь, где меня видел или назовешь как-то иначе, я тебе глотку зубами вырву.  
– Понял, – Стайлз поднял руки. Ладно, он немного испугался, и сердце у него готово было ребра проломить. – Можешь отпустить… Дерек.  
Дерек чуть кивнул, одобряя понятливость, отступил и одернул на нем куртку, поправляя. Боже, Стайлза заводила это привычка Доры, а теперь будет вдвойне.  
– Ключи, – сказал тот.  
– Что? – не понял Стайлз.  
– Ключи от машины, – четко проговорил Дерек, сверля его тяжелым взглядом.  
Стайлз суетливо достал ключи из кармана, отдал их Дереку, тот кинул их кудрявому парню, мотнув головой в сторону ворот.  
– Ты же не собираешься убивать меня или типа того? Что-то сделаешь с машиной, чтобы она взорвалась посреди дороги? Или чтобы тормоза отказали? – нервно хохотнул Стилински.  
Дерек глянул на него как на идиота, чуть приподняв правую бровь, и Стайлз снова издал смешок, узнавая мимику.  
– Заберешь машину через неделю, – сказал Дерек, разворачиваясь и отходя.  
– Неделя?! Так долго?.. – тут же возмутился Стилински, прикинув, сколько проблем с общественным транспортом его ожидает.  
– Много заказов, – пояснил чернокожий, насмешливо улыбнувшись, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него.  
– О, привет… Ты же не будешь меня в стену вбивать?  
– А стоит? Я – Бойд, кстати.  
– Приятно познакомиться, Бойд. И с этой твоей стороной личности. Надеюсь, ты тоже рад меня видеть, чего не скажешь о Дереке, – Стайлз, пожалуй, слегка разочаровался. Не в Дереке, а в том, что знакомство прошло не так, как он представлял.  
Плечи у того заметно напряглись, но он ничего не сказал. А Бойд хлопнул Стайлз по плечу, заставляя колени подогнуться.  
– Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой.  
– Спасибо… Хотя он мне казался милее, когда… Кстати, давно не виделись. Вы больше не ходите в клуб?  
– Дерек не в настроении, – сказал Бойд.  
– И почему же?..  
– Не предоставляю бесплатно информацию о боссе, – Бойд рассмеялся и отошел от него.  
– О боссе, – повторил Стайлз. И до него дошло, что Дерек здесь босс! Автомастерская Хейла. Что ж, он почти попал в точку своими фантазиями, осталось увидеть байк.  
– Заполни заявку и распишись, – произнес женский голос, и Стайлз обернулся к Эрике.  
– Эрика! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз. Вот она выглядела точно так же, как в клубе.  
– Никаких личных отношений с клиентами. Босс запрещает, – улыбнулась та.  
– О, ясно… – Стайлз покосился в сторону Дерека и взял бланк для заполнения. Как все серьезно…

 

***

Естественно, Стайлз вернулся не через неделю, а на следующий день и под закрытие мастерской. Впрочем, закрывалась только для клиентов, парни еще работали.  
Он тихо зашел внутрь, не понимая, почему вдруг крадется. В его джипе как раз копались, и в склоненной фигуре в белой майке Стайлз узнала Дерека. Когда тот выпрямился и посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, вытирая тряпкой руки с какой-то пугающей медлительностью, Стайлз на мгновение замер, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
– Привет.  
– Я сказал, через неделю.  
– Я решил проконтролировать… Я очень привязан к своему старичку! Беспокоюсь, как он здесь без меня. – Стайлз погладил крышу джипа и прижался к дверце щекой.  
Дерек никак не отреагировал на его идиотскую попытку отшутиться и сложил руки на груди, не заботясь, что пачкается в масле еще больше. Стайлз зачарованно посмотрел, как вздуваются бицепсы, и снова облизнул губы. Вот гадство, Дерек был очень, очень… Очень. И если бы Стайлз не встречал его в образе Доры, то и не подумал бы о нем ничего такого…  
– Что тебе здесь надо? – голос Дерека вырвал его из отвратительно пошлых фантазий, которых было слишком много, чтобы зацепиться сознанием хотя бы за одну.  
– Ладно, ты меня раскусил! – Стайлз усмехнулся. – Я пришел увидеться с тобой.  
– Дерек, мы пойдём? – окликнул его кудрявый, глянув на Стайлза с кривой ухмылкой.  
– За сегодняшнее опоздание вычту из зарплаты, Айзек! – крикнул ему вслед Дерек и, дождавшись, когда все уйдут, снова повернулся к Стайлзу. – Зачем?  
– Чтобы… Увидеться? – Стайлз сделал неуверенный шажок в его сторону.  
– Зачем?  
– О, Господи! – Стайлз закатил глаза, взмахивая руками и недоуменно уставился на Дерека. – Ты мне нравишься!  
– У тебя с головой не в порядке? – нахмурился Дерек.  
– Послушай, я несколько раз ходил в тот клуб, но ты перестал там появляться! То, что я пригнал машину именно сюда и встретил тебя, это судьба! И я не собираюсь просрать свой шанс!  
– Шанс на что? – Дерек приподнял брови, уставившись на него, как на идиота. Кажется, это уже повторялось, и Стайлз мысленно отмахнулся. – Ты не в моем вкусе.  
Стилински возмущенно раскрыл рот, уставившись на него во все глаза.  
– А зачем тогда мы с тобой…  
– Мы с тобой, что? – язвительно усмехнулся Дерек.  
– Тогда в коридоре, и…  
– Послушай, парень, – Дерек тоже шагнул в его сторону, и Стайлз заметил, как он окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. – Не знаю, что ты себе придумал, но у нас с тобой ничего не будет.  
Дерек ткнул его в грудь указательным пальцем. Стайлз усмехнулся, покачав головой, и уставился прямо на него. Тот тоже смотрел ему в глаза, потом вдруг чуть склонил голову на бок. И это выглядело…  
Это выглядело, как решение схватить Стайлза за шкирку и впиться в его губы напористым поцелуем. Когда Дерек отпустил его, Стайлз с трудом отдышался.  
– Это значит…  
– Заткнись, – рыкнул Дерек.  
– Я соскучился, – прохрипел он, улыбнувшись и притягивая Дерека за бедра. Без высоких каблуков было удобнее, потому что практически сравнивались в росте.  
– Не здесь, – отстранился тот.  
– Как скажешь! А где? Я живу в студенческом общежитии с соседом по комнате и не уверен, что прийти туда хорошая мысль…  
– Поедем ко мне, – перебил Дерек.  
– А… о! Как скажешь, – закивал Стайлз.  
Дерек закатил глаза и пошел переодеваться, пробормотав что-то себе под нос. Стайлз резко выдохнул и потер шею сзади. Она была странно масляной – Дерек его облапал грязными руками. Ну ладно, оно того стоило… Стайлз со счастливым выражением лица, оглянулся по сторонам, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы вскинуть руки в победном жесте. К сожалению, никто не видел, как ему только что повезло!

Стайлз почти не ошибся. Дерек носил кожанки, но ездил не на байке, а на черной Камаро. Ладно, у Стайлза только от этой тачки мог образоваться стояк. И он уже представил Дору в красном платье на капоте машины... Пока он решил не делиться с Дереком своими фантазиями, тот и так выглядел слишком суровым и опасным, словно собирался увезти за город и закопать в лесу. В общем-то, может трансвеститы так и поступают со всеми, кто видел их… не накрашенными?.. Стайлз нервно ёрзал всю дорогу, поглядывая на него и пытаясь завести разговор, но не очень-то получалось.  
И Дерек жил в лофте. В огромном лофте. С минимум мебели и отличным эхом. Стайлз сделал вид, что не думает о том, как будут раздаваться стоны в этом помещении.  
– Подожди здесь, – сказал Дерек, скрываясь где-то в недрах огромного помещения.  
Стайлз решил пока осмотреться и успокоиться. Сердце и так уже грозило оборваться, не выдержав нагрузки, потому что колотилось со страшной силой. При детальном осмотре впечатление от лофта, скорее, ухудшалось, потому что обстановка явно была результатом не дизайнерской работы, а многолетнего запустения. Но это все равно было лучше, чем лес и сырая земля.  
Дерека не было долго, так что Стайлзу успело наскучить бесцельное шатание, и он плюхнулся на диван, откидывая голову на спинку. Минут через двадцать ему начало казаться, что его каким-то образом кинули. Он даже прислушался, чтобы понять, кроме него еще кто-то здесь есть, или ему не повезло? Стайлз услышал четкий стук каблуков по полу, выпрямился и оглянулся на идущую к нему Дору. Он даже рот раскрыл от удивления, наблюдая, как она неспешно подходит к нему. От каждого удара каблуков по полу Стайлз чувствовал, как его член твердеет еще сильнее. Он так и не смог закрыть рот, пока Дора пальцем не поддела его подбородок, вынуждая сомкнуть губы. Дора в искушающе коротком платье. И почему Стайлз раньше думал, что все трансвеститы носят длинные?.. Дора рвала ему шаблоны.  
– Привет, детка, – просипел Стайлз и тяжело сглотнул. – Я соскучился.  
Дора хмыкнула и встала коленями по бокам от него, придерживаясь руками за спинку дивана. Платье задралось чуть выше, обнажая бёдра, и Стайлз готов был поверить, что он только что умер.  
– Дора… – нерешительно позвал он. Та вопросительно вздёрнула брови. – Можно я… – он протянул руки и замер так. – Можно?  
Дора шумно выдохнула.  
– Делай уже, что хотел.  
Стайлз облизнул губы и положил ладони ей на бедра, медленно скользя ими вверх и невольно задерживая дыхание… Подол еще чуть задрался, когда он добрался до резинки чулок. Капроновых, мать их, чулок в сеточку!  
Стайлз, окончательно перестав дышать, сдвинул ладони выше, подбираясь к краю трусиков, и чуть не кончил, услышав тихий стон. Дора опустила голову и впилась в его губы поцелуем, прижимаясь всем телом, и начала двигать бедрами, потираясь промежностью о его член. Стайлз невнятно простонал что-то в поцелуй, продаваясь навстречу. Он хотел опрокинуть её на диван, но вдруг понял, что Дора тяжеловата для его порывов. Она сама отстранилась и поднялась на ноги, увлекая его за собой, и повела к кровати – в дальнем углу лофта.  
Ноги у Стайлза слегка подгибались, но Дора тоже шла как-то неуверенно. Она остановилась и, отпустив руку Стайлза, скинула туфли и легла на кровать, согнув одну ногу и опираясь на предплечья. Стайлз сглотнул остатки слюны в пересохшем рту, встал коленями на упругий матрас, скользнул ладонями по ногам, чтобы Дора раздвинула их. По прерывистому вдоху он понял, что все делает правильно. Стайлз снова поцеловал её, продолжая оглаживать и мять бёдра, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под ладонями.  
Дора разорвала поцелуй, откидываясь на спину и раздвигая ноги шире, давая полный доступ к своему телу. Чем Стайлз и воспользовался в полной мере… Он скользил губами по шее, целуя и прикусывая кожу, шепча в промежутках что-то невнятное про то, что она его бросила... Он не собирался спешить, чтобы не спустить слишком рано, но ритмично вжимался пахом Доре между ног, вырывая прерывистые вдохи с тихими стонами.  
Стайлз передвинулся ниже, но Дора вдруг толкнула его в плечи, вынуждая подняться.  
– Что такое, детка?  
Она ухмыльнулась и принялась расстегивать на нем рубашку, и до Стайлза только сейчас дошло, что он полностью одет. Дора с уже знакомой ловкостью расправилась и с футболкой, стаскивая ее через голову и отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Потом огладила обнаженный торс, обхватила длинными пальцами бока, поводив большими верх-вниз по животу – Стайлз наконец заметил, что не было накладных ногтей, и это определенно радовало. И когда Дора взялась за оттопыренную ширинку, он наконец выдохнул и запустил руки в ее волосы, убирая их назад, чтобы открыть лицо. На мгновение сжал их пальцами, оттягивая, вынуждая Дору запрокинуть голову. Странно было хотеть быть одновременно с ней и нежным и немного грубым… Стайлз никак не мог определиться.  
– Возьми презерватив на столике, – вдруг тихо сказала она, вырывая его из отвратительно пошлых фантазий про то, как будет трахать ее, сжимая в кулаке волосы. Ее низкий чуть охрипший голос пробрал до костей.  
Сообразив через пару секунд, что от него требуется, Стайлз с трудом сполз с кровати и подошел к столику за презервативом, который нашелся на самом виду рядом с тюбиком – и когда Дора успела об этом позаботиться?.. Стайлз вернулся к ней и позволил самой распечатать фольгу и раскатать по его члену презерватив.  
Дора провела сжатым кулаком по его стволу несколько раз, а потом перевернулась и встала на четвереньки. Стайлз тут же задрал платье и обнаружил под ним полупрозрачные кружевные трусики. Он погладил ягодицы, сжал их, раздвигая, не удержался от легкого шлепка – в порно это выглядело иначе и вроде как обоим партнёрам нравилось. Дора дернулась, но после вильнула бедрами, намекая на повторение… Стайлз еще раз шлепнул, потом подцепил пальцами резинку, потянул трусики вниз. Ему очень не хотелось снимать их, потому что, натянутые между ног они смотрелись чертовски возбуждающе… Стайлз сжал член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени и, прикрыв глаза, перевёл дыхание, прежде чем продолжить.  
Грудь Стайлза тяжело вздымалась от участившегося дыхания, и руки подрагивали, когда он взялся за смазку и скользнул по ложбинке пальцами, размазывая гель. Поводя пальцами по дырке, протолкнул на пробу одну фалангу, раскрывая сфинктер. Потом снова погладил, и протолкнул чуть глубже. Во рту снова пересохло, он с трудом сглотнул, глядя, как плоть уступает давлению пальцев.  
– Давай быстрее, – произнесла Дора.  
Стайлз медленно перевел дыхание и, добавив смазки, не стал растрачивать ее снаружи, тут же втолкнув пальцами внутрь. Дора подалась вперед от неожиданности, снова застонав, но тут же выгнулась в пояснице сильнее, давая проникнуть глубже.  
– Попроси еще раз, – прошептал Стайлз.  
– Трахни меня побыстрее, – процедила сквозь зубы Дора.  
– Не злись, детка. Я хочу растянуть удовольствие…  
Дора посмотрела через плечо таким взглядом, что Стайлзу показалось, протяни он еще немного и это его тут трахнут. Без смазки. Это пугало. Или возбуждало…  
Стайлз вынул пальцы и приставил к отверстию головку члена, провел ей вверх-вниз, прежде чем протолкнуться внутрь. Он чуть не задохнулся, втягивая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, когда головку сжало тугим кольцом мышц, а потом легко двинулся глубже – в тесное жаркое пространство. Он машинально отодвинулся, выходя полностью, чтобы снова повторить и прочувствовать все… Черт, он же был не первый раз с парнем, но почему-то сейчас все казалось в новинку!  
Погрузившись в ощущения, Стайлз начал вбиваться в ее тело, то ускоряя темп, то намеренно замедляя, чтобы продлить удовольствие…  
Он прикрыл глаза, вдруг вспоминая, как Дерек накануне впечатал его в стену, и сделал последний резкий рывок, кончая. Дора еще несколько раз дёрнула рукой и вздрогнула всем телом, после чего расслабилась и задышала глубже.  
Стайлз провел ладонью по ее спине, вынул опавший член и рухнул рядом на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Не очень аккуратно стянул презерватив и кинул куда-то, не глядя.  
– Прости, детка, – прохрипел он. – Обещаю, в следующий раз не забуду о тебе…  
Дора что-то хмыкнула и поднялась с кровати, стянула трусики и одернула платье, скрывая от Стайлза гладко выбритый лобок и следы спермы. Он бы полюбовался, пожалуй.  
– Тебе надо уйти, – сказал она. – Айзек должен скоро вернуться.  
– Айзек? – нахмурился Стайлз, всё еще не в состоянии соображать на сто процентов. – Это который Зоуи?.. Зачем он придёт?  
– Он здесь живёт, – ответила Дора, не став больше ничего пояснять.  
Ошарашенный такими новостями Стайлз начал одеваться, пытаясь в голове уложить то, что сейчас было и вообще всё… И Дерека и Дору и Айзека… И секс!  
Дерек за это время успел стянуть парик и отклеивал ресницы. Стайлзу почему-то показалось, что смотрится тот мило со всей этой косметикой и суровым выражением лица. Он собирался всё-таки уточнить насчет Айзека, и насколько у Дерека (или Доры) с ним серьезно, но не успел и рта раскрыть – его выставили. Буквально. Просто подхватили под локоть, вытащили из лофта и кинули остатки скомканной одежды.  
– Эй, – начал было Стайлз, но оставалось только глупо моргать, глядя на закрытую дверь…  
Пережитый оргазм еще наполнял тело удовольствием, чтобы обижаться, но Стайлз собирался обдумать это позже… И поздно вспомнил, что так и не взял номер телефона. Хотя теперь знал, где Дора… Дерек работает. А это уже много.

 

***

Дерек не хотел общаться со Стайлзом. Стоило заявиться в мастерскую, на Стилински буквально натравливали Эрику, которая его выставляла, игнорируя правила общения с клиентами! Даже аргументы, что он про них в интернете напишет что-нибудь гадкое, не подействовали. В итоге перекинуться парой слов с Дереком он смог, только забирая джип.  
– В субботу в клубе, – прошептал разозленный Стайлз, ставя подпись в подсунутых бумагах и глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. Тот в ответ смотрел ничего не выражающим взглядом. Хотя Стайлзу от него всё равно стало не по себе.  
Его бесила эта оборона вокруг Дерека, словно честь девичью оберегали! Весьма агрессивно, надо сказать. И непонимание ситуации с Айзеком выводила из себя. Если бы тот злился или ревновал, то хоть что-то было бы ясно. Но Айзек просто таращился на него, склонив к плечу голову и ухмылялся. Да и неопределенность отношений выводила из себя, а о том, что секс у них оказался настолько дерьмовым, что Дерек решил игнорировать Стайлза, думать не хотелось.  
– Если тебя не будет, я знаю, где ты живешь, – пригрозил Стайлз, не отводя взгляд. – Поверь, серенады в моём исполнении под окнами твоего дома – последнее, что ты хотел бы услышать.  
Дерек вздёрнул бровь, развернулся и отошел.  
– В десять! – выкрикнул Стайлз.  
На самом деле он не очень-то надеялся, что его угрозы подействуют. Последние надежды рухнули, когда, явившись в клуб, он не увидел яркой компании… Решив, что стоит хотя бы выпить, раз уж пришел, он пробрался к бару и заказал себе ром с колой. И потягивая его понемногу, присматривался к толпе, не особо надеясь зацепиться за кого-нибудь взглядом с намеком на большее. Если только это не брутальный парень с щетиной, в кожаной куртке и взглядом голодного волка, который сейчас устремлен именно на него. Стайлз даже поозирался по сторонам, а потом обеими руками указал на себя, вопросительно уставившись на Дерека. Тот закатил глаза и отвернулся, и Стайлз решил не испытывать больше судьбу и двинулся в его сторону.  
– Хе-ей, – протянул он, занимая стул рядом с Дереком. – Не думал, что придешь.  
– Зачем же звал?  
– Я всегда надеюсь на лучшее… Дерек. Почему не Дора?  
Дерек хмыкнул и отпил из своего бокала.  
– Разочарован?  
– Нет! Просто не ожидал…  
Стайлз, на самом деле, не знал, о чем можно поговорить. То есть у него была масса вопросов, но все они казались неуместными… И ему совсем чуть-чуть стало стыдно за то, что, собираясь в клуб, он думал не о разговорах в первую очередь. А о единственном разе, например. И о повторении…  
– Может, уйдём отсюда? – предложил он, нарушая молчание.  
– Куда?  
– Почему бы не устроить свидание под луной? – хохотнул Стайлз. – Прогуляемся по городу. Я выпил, так что за руль садиться не стоит. И тебе тоже.  
– Можно такси вызвать.  
– Эй, не веди себя так, будто не хочешь провести со мной время!  
– С чего ты взял, что хочу? – Дерек глянул на него, выгнув бровь, словно действительно удивлялся такому предположению.  
– Я – мечта всех парней в этом клубе! Ладно, может, только трети, – признал Стайлз, видя скепсис на лице Дерека. – Я тебе нравлюсь, раз ты пришел!  
– Я пришёл выпить, – пожал Дерек плечами, проигнорировав негодующий возглас.  
– Не будь мудаком! Идём…  
Стайлз схватил его за запястье и потянул за собой, не обращая внимание на то, что Дерек вроде как пытался высвободиться из его хватки, хотя тот делал это не очень настойчиво.  
Оказавшись на улице, Стайлз отпустил его и с удовольствием втянул свежий воздух. Дерек стоял, сунув руки в карманы куртки, и смотрел на него слишком уж холодно.  
– Итак… Давно ты открыл автомастерскую? – задал вопрос Стайлз, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор.  
– Не очень.  
– Ясно… То есть интересной истории про то, как ты решил стать самостоятельным и открыл свой бизнес, не будет?  
– Не будет.  
– Ты не помогаешь поддерживать разговор.  
Дерек снова пожал плечами и пошел следом, когда Стайлз зашагал вперед, подальше от клуба.  
Первые несколько минут проходили больше в неловком молчании двух людей, у которых нет ничего общего, чтобы продолжать знакомство. Но Дерек почему-то не посылал Стайлза, а иногда даже с видимым интересом начинал слушать, что он говорит.  
– Так ты учишься в университете? – как-то неуверенно поинтересовался Дерек, когда у Стайлза закончился запас впечатлений о последних марвеловских фильмах.  
– Да! Курс журналистики… Я изучаю блогосферу и собираюсь потом заканчивать Школу информации. Это интересно! И актуально… Не делай такое лицо! Мой отец тоже думает, что я занимаюсь какой-то ерундой. Но это, правда, нужные знания! – Стайлз раскинул руки в стороны, а потом отмахнулся от Дерека, словно тот не в состоянии был понять его.  
Дерек только усмехнулся, но сделал вид, что это не так, когда Стайлз оглянулся на него с улыбкой.  
– Я тебе нравлюсь, – снова заявил Стайлз. Настроение у него вдруг поднялось, может, алкоголь запоздало подействовал. Или дело было во всем сразу – алкоголь, Дрек, луна, в конце концов… В общем, благодаря улучшившемуся настроению, Стайлзу было проще находить темы для разговоров. И его уже не волновало, насколько тупыми они кажутся Дереку. И тот всё равно не имел ничего против его болтовни.

 

***

Стайлз влюбился! Если это означало не проходящее хорошее настроение, игнорирование мелких неприятностей, желание задушить в объятиях Скотта, даже если тот случайно помял своим мотоциклом дверцу его джипа. Ладно, влюблённость в Дерека не распространялась на дружбу со Скоттом, так что того можно было просто задушить… Но появился повод наведаться в автомастерскую Хейла.  
– Привет, Дерек! – радостно поздоровался Стайлз, едва войдя внутрь.  
– Может, хоть приличия ради, со всеми поздороваешься? – сказала ему Эрика, выйдя навстречу и преградив путь.  
– Вроде бы он больше не нуждается в защите от меня, – неуверенно сказал Стайлз, не зная, как расценивать поведение Эрики.  
– Расслабься, – хмыкнула она. – Я поздороваться хотела.  
– Ты меня пугаешь, – признался Стайлз. – Привет, Эрика.  
– Мисс Рейес, – поправила она. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Вмятина на дверце…  
– Заявку на ремонт будешь заполнять?  
– А как парню вашего босса мне скидка будет?  
– А ты стал его парнем? – нахально ухмыльнулась Эрика. – Ничего об этом не знаю. Вы трахались один раз.  
Они реально это обсуждали. Стайлз не знал, что думать об этом. Эрика могла бы и промолчать, в конце концов…  
И Стайлз слегка расстроился. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Дерек публично объявит, что они встречаются, или типа того… тем более что они не встречаются. Но мог хотя бы вид сделать, что рад его видеть, а не сверлить злобным взглядом исподлобья.  
– Тогда я подумаю, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Привет, Дерек, – повторил он, подходя ближе к Хейлу. – Поужинаешь сегодня со мной?  
– Я буду занят.  
– Чем?  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Почему?!  
– Может, потому, что ты не мой парень? – предположил Дерек, произнося всё сквозь зубы и выглядя при этом чертовски разозленным.  
– Вы встречаетесь? – раздался голос из-за спины, и Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул.  
– Айзек! – воскликнул он, резко разворачиваясь. Про него-то он как раз успел забыть. – Привет… И я рад тебя видеть.  
– Вы встречаетесь? – повторил тот вопрос, теперь глядя на них по очереди с озадаченным видом.  
– Мы не встречаемся, – опередил Дерек, и Стайлз захлопнул рот.  
– Отлично. А то я думал, мне съезжать придётся…  
– Не придётся, – успокоил его Дерек. – Но сегодня вечером задержись где-нибудь.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Айзек, посмотрел на Стайлза и хмыкнул. – Еще увидимся.  
– Да, пока… Ты отказался со мной поужинать, потому что мы идём к тебе? – Стайлз приготовился ликовать, но Дерек посмотрел на него злобно и сказал:  
– Нет.  
– Встречаешься с кем-то другим? – Стайлз очень надеялся, что не выглядит таким несчастным, каким себя чувствует.  
– Может быть. Твой джип снова сломался?  
– Нет… нет, с ним всё в порядке. Небольшая царапина на дверце. Я пойду?  
Дерек кивнул, возвращаясь к своей работе. Стайлз еще помялся рядом и пошел к выходу.  
– Ты ему нравишься, Стайлз! Так что не обращай внимания! – утешила его напоследок Эрика, выкрикнув это откуда-то со второго этажа, где располагался их небольшой офис. После этих слов позади что-то заскрежетало… – Уверена, он в тебя влюбился с первого взгляда! И он ни с кем сегодня не встречается!  
А после этих что-то с металлическим звоном тяжело упало на пол. Стайлз понадеялся, что это не деталь двигателя, ему не хотелось быть виноватом в поломке чьей-то машины. Он почему-то не сомневался, что Дерек запросто руками что-то мог вырвать из недр автомобиля.

 

***

Не то чтобы Эрика облегчила Стайлзу задачу, но определенно добавила ему смелости. Он и раньше не считал, что легко сдаётся, и вот – после месяца недоотношений, настойчивых звонков, визитов в автомастерскую и преследований на грани уголовно наказуемых, – Стайлз уговорил Дору на свидание! Вообще-то, он Дерека уговаривал, но тот сказал, что встретиться они могут только в клубе и последний раз. И, собственно, только с Дорой. Потому что никаких отношений он заводить не собирался. Да и прямо заявил, что Стайлзу это не нужно, словно больше него самого знал! Дерек вообще всячески ограничивал их общение и откровенно игнорировал.  
Во всяком случае, хотя бы один успех в покорении этой крепости Стайлз собирался отпраздновать как следует. А именно – по полной программе! Ну, если не считать присутствие на свидании всей компании – Вероны, Зоуи, Эрики и самой Доры, то всё шло даже неплохо. Правда, не Стайлз всех угощал, а его все…  
После приличной дозы алкоголя Стайлз потянул Дору за руку через толпу парней, которые больше терлись друг о друга, а не танцевали. Добравшись до более или менее свободного участка, он остановился и развернулся к ней лицом. Дора посмотрела на него непонимающе, а потом закатила глаза и качнула головой.  
Стайлз покивал и начал дёргаться под музыку. Дора сложила руки на груди, наблюдая за этим весьма скептически.  
– Да ладно тебе, детка! Всего один танец! – прокричал Стайлз. И тут, на его счастье, мелодия сменилась более медленной и романтичной. И у Стайлза образовалась группа поддержки в лице оставшейся за столиком троицы, которая что-то выкрикивала. Если прислушаться, можно было разобрать: "Давай, Дора! Он того стоит!". Это немного тешило самолюбие... Стайлза оценила группа трансов. Как стоящего Доры...  
Сдавшись, Дора вздохнула и опустила руки, чем Стайлз тут же воспользовался, притягивая ее к себе за талию.  
– Один танец, – повторил он, покачиваясь в такт мелодии и вовлекая в эти движения Дору.  
Та поколебалась немного, но закинула руки ему на плечи, чувствуя себя глуповато. А вот Стайлз слишком уж был доволен… И ему определенно нравилось, как она, расслабившись, скребла коготками кожу на его затылке. Хотя, может, наоборот из-за того, что была напряжена и хотела череп раскроить. Но всё равно приятно.  
Сегодня на Доре снова было короткое платье, но на этот раз бардовое, и на рукавах были петельки для больших пальцев. Когда Стайлз увидел ее, то слегка обомлел. И даже с каким-то трепетом придерживал сейчас Дору за талию, скромно не опуская руки ниже, хотя чувствовал жар тела и хотел прижаться теснее.  
Медленный танец усиливал те дозы алкоголя, которые Стайлз уже успел в себя влить, так что голова была затуманена какими-то странными фантазиями. В последнее время Стайлз почему-то представлял Дору во всяких милых платьишках с бантиками. Это было отвратительно… И забавно. И Стайлз не мог избавиться от некоторых идей. Кажется, он мечтал трахнуть принцессу. Дора, правда, была далека от образа принцессы, но это не мешало ему фантазировать.  
– О чём ты думаешь? – спросила Дора, глянув на него с подозрением, когда Стайлз прижался к её бедру внушительным стояком.  
– Я подумал… А у тебя есть пышные юбки?.. Ну, знаешь, такие, в несколько слоёв… Чтобы можно было задрать их и закинуть тебе на голову и…  
Дора недоверчиво вздёрнула брови. Эти её молчаливые упрёки так нравились Стайлзу, что он расплывался в глупой улыбке.  
– Ну что такого? Я просто… Подумал… Представил… А ты можешь как-нибудь надеть платье с чулками, но не надевать трусики?..  
– Ты идиот? – на полном серьёзе спросила Дора, отстраняясь. – Ты напился.  
Стайлз вздохнул и закатил глаза – Дора постоянно обзывала его идиотом. Прекратив вдруг изображать танец влюбленной парочки, он отодвинулся и снова потянул ее за собой.  
У Стайлза, правда, был запланирован романтический вечер. Решив, что «подружки» Доры переживут, если они их оставят, Стайлз повел Дору к бару. Она не сопротивлялась, словно позволяла ему развлечься напоследок, так что просто села рядом на стул и покорно слушала глупые комплименты. Они выпили совсем немного. Точнее, Дора почти не пила, а вот Стайлз почему-то вдруг не смог самостоятельно встать. И болтал в основном он – так ему казалось.  
– Я вызову такси, тебе пора домой, - сказала вдруг Дора. - Ты напился.  
Может, она была права. Стайлз почему-то начал видеть с лёгким искажением, и всё вокруг шаталось, но он же планировал целый вечер провести с Дорой…  
– Мы же только пришли. Я надеялся еще на пару танцев… Эй, детка, я хочу немного больше, чем просто… Секс, – неуверенно закончил Стайлз под тяжёлым взглядом. – Ладно, едем к тебе?  
Кажется, Стайлз что-то испортил своим замечанием, потому что за всю дорогу он от Доры не добился ни одного слова – она отвернулась к окну и не замечала его. Водитель с любопытством поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, пока Стилински не спросил:  
– Какие-то проблемы?  
Тот покачал головой, но смотреть не перестал, рассчитывая, видимо, на какое-то представление. Стайлз покосился на Дору, но решил, что рисковать не стоит. Всё-таки он не настолько пьян, чтобы делать глупости.  
Он чуть не вырубился в машине… Так что Дора буквально дотащила его на себе до лофта и там скинула на диван, тихо чертыхаясь, когда Стайлз вцепился в неё и пытался поцеловать.  
Кажется, Стайлз всё-таки отключился, потому что, когда пришел в себя, увидел уже не Дору, а Дерека, в одном только полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Стайлз зацепился взглядом за его гладко-выбритое лицо, грудь и, – Господи-Боже! – ноги. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, он проследил за ним взглядом и бездумно пошел следом в сторону огромной кровати. На спине между лопаток у Дерека красовалась татуировка в виде закручивающихся спиралей, и на какое-то мгновение она заворожила Стайлза. До него вдруг дошло, что он не видел до этого Дерек без одежды… Да и Дору тоже. И как такое могло быть, если он считал, что они встречаются уже больше месяца?..  
Дерек сел на край кровати и вопросительно уставился на Стайлза. Потом откинулся назад и раздвинул ноги так, что выглядело это еще эротичнее, чем когда на нем было платье… И тут Стайлза слегка коротнуло. Он навалился сверху, буквально упав, и вжался в него, целуя хаотично подбородок, шею, захватывая на мгновение губы, пока Дерек не сжал его затылок, сам подаваясь вверх и целуя, засасывая его язык. Стайлз толкнулся бедрами вперед, вжимаясь сильнее, и вырывая приглушенный поцелуем стон. Потом отстранился и двинулся вниз, выводя языком зигзаги на груди и животе, глупо посмеиваясь, когда язык пересыхал. Дерек что-то произнёс – судя по тону не очень-то приятное, – но Стайлз мысленно отмахнулся, сосредоточенный на оказавшемся перед его глазами пупке. Почему-то ему казалось, что этот пупок самый красивый в мире, поэтому стоит уделить ему особое внимание. Еще после одного лёгкого помутнения разума Стайлз вдруг оказался на коленях на полу, внезапно воодушевившись идеей сделать Дереку минет. Тот воспринял идею без особого энтузиазма, но сопротивляться не стал, отдавая инициативу.  
Стайлз принялся покрывать поцелуями ноги Дерека, поднимаясь от колена выше, пытаясь не сильно увлекаться. Добравшись наконец до члена, он начал облизывать его и гладко выбритые яички, потом буквально зарылся лицом в промежность, добираясь языком до ануса. Дерек шумно дышал, подтягивая колени к груди и раздвигая ноги шире. Стайлз с таким усердием начал вылизывать дырку, проверяя, сможет ли засунуть внутрь язык и помогая себе пальцами, что остановился только, когда Дерек с лёгкостью подтянул его кверху и снова поцеловал, не дав нормально дух перевести.  
Стайлз так толком и не разделся, едва приспустив штаны, вставил Дереку, забыв про смазку. Тот запрокинул голову, сжав зубы и зажмурившись. Стайлз машинально подался вперёд и, широко проведя языком по открытой шее, прикусил ее сначала под подбородком, потом ниже. Не прекращая покрывать поцелуями скулы и шею Дерека, Стайлз двигался практически на автопилоте, по ощущениям уплывая куда-то остатками сознания. Когда Дерек под ним выгнулся, кончая, и вместо поцелуя впился зубами в губу Стайлза, его тоже тряхнуло оргазмом. Он промычал что-то невнятное и едва не отключился снова. Но Дерек всё-таки отволок его в душ, где окатил ледяной водой для бодрости и оставил одного, снабдив всем необходимым, чтобы переоделся.

Пьяный секс был отстойным, потому что даже спустя всего-то несколько минут, стоя под душем, Стайлз с трудом восстанавливал в голове детали. Не то чтобы ему очень уж важны были эти детали, но он хотел бы помнить что-то большее. Он помнил татуировку, провокационную позу Дерека, гладкость его кожи (Стайлз понял, что обзавёлся еще одним пристрастием). Он чувствовал на языке вкус, кажется, чужой спермы, но с трудом вспомнил, что слизал её со своей руки. Перед глазами маячила шея и след от собственных зубов на ней… Сейчас это вызывало смутное чувство самодовольства. И он хотел бы помнить всё это лучше, чем в смеси отрывков!  
Стайлз вылез из душа и обтёрся полотенцем насухо, а потом натянул домашнюю одежду Дерека. Выйдя и сориентировавшись по запаху кофе, Стайлз нашёл его на кухне, отгороженной от всего остального барной стойкой. Дерек молча поставил перед ним черный кофе и сам встал напротив, прислонившись к столу и отпивая из своей кружки. Выглядел он не в пример свежее и трезвее.  
– Ммм… Может, поговорим? – предложил Стайлз, отодвигая чашку, когда ему надоело молча переглядываться. Он пощупал языком нижнюю губу, на которой осталась маленькая ранка, и втянул ее в рот, посасывая.  
– О чём? У меня нет пышных юбок, Стайлз…  
– Оу… А если я куплю такую?.. Я просто спросил! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда Дерек закатил глаза.  
– Может, ты лучше мозги себе купишь?  
– Почему ты думаешь, что если я хочу с тобой встречаться, то я – идиот?!  
– Потому что… – Дерек замолчал и нахмурился. Наверняка, ответа не знал. – Ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь.  
– Просвети меня, – огрызнулся Стайлз. Ему откровенно надоело, что он пытается ухаживать за этим придурком, а в ответ получает «ты идиот» и «тебе это не надо». Это слегка било по самолюбию и по самооценке… ну или не слегка, иначе с чего бы он обижался. – Я, кажется, только что тебе задницу вылизывал, и меня вроде бы никто не заставлял! И не смей мне говорить, что это не то, что мне нужно! Блядь, я впервые в жизни сделал что-то такое, и почти ничего не помню!  
Стайлз уронил голову на стол, стукнувшись лбом и тут же, айкнув, выпрямился и потер его ладонью. Дерек не удержался от улыбки.  
– Тебе понравилось, – обвиняюще произнёс Стайлз и снова потрогал губу – Дерек сильно её прикусил. – Почему ты всё еще не хочешь со мной встречаться?  
– Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь…  
– Так, может, ты уже расскажешь? Я назвал тебе даже имя моего вымышленного друга!  
– Которого, как потом признался, только сейчас и выдумал, – вздохнул Дерек.  
– У меня просто закончились интересные истории, – оправдался Стайлз и внезапно сменил тему: – Зачем ты укусил меня? Это больно.  
Дерек снова вздохнул и отклонил голову, выставляя на обозрение шею, на которой красовалось два следа от зубов Стайлза.  
– О, так это в отместку, – усмехнулся Стайлз, чувствуя, как самооценка начала подниматься вместе с членом. Он не знал – радоваться таким реакциям собственного тела или бояться, что его лишат регулярного секса, и он умрёт от неудовлетворения.  
– Могу подбросить тебя до кампуса, – предложил Дерек. Это было первое предложение хоть чего-то с его стороны, и Стайлз аж чуть не задохнулся от удивления. Но через мгновение до него дошло, что Дерек просто пытается его выпроводить.  
– Можно я останусь у тебя? – простонал Стайлз. – Обещаю вести себя прилично.  
Дерек усмехнулся, но выгонять не стал. Так что Стайлз приободрился, потому что ему еще не удавалось проводить с Дереком так много времени наедине.

 

***

– Где Айзек спит обычно? – спросил Стайлз, когда они уже снова лежали в постели.  
Уснуть не удавалось, потому что они вообще еще ни разу вместе не спали, и оставалось чувство неловкости. Во всяком случае, Стайлз боялся напустить слюней на подушку Дерека. А тот просто, наверное, не привык.  
– Тут есть второй этаж, – ответил Дерек. – Его комната наверху.  
– Между вами что-то есть?  
– Нет… У него девушка, вообще-то.  
– Девушка? – Стайлз аж подскочил. – Но почему он… Он же… Ну, как ты…  
– Нет. Бойд и Айзек просто составляют мне компанию. Как и Эрика.  
Стайлз плюхнулся обратно и, поёрзав и устроившись поудобнее, снова уставился на Дерека.  
– Почему Дора?  
– Простое имя.  
– Нет… Почему ты… Почему тебе хочется быть Дорой? Обещаю, я ей не расскажу, что ты мне открыл её секреты, – хохотнул Стайлз.  
– Придурок, – фыркнул Дерек. Молчание повисло надолго, и Стайлз уже не ждал, что тот ответит. – Это долгая история.  
– Я послушаю, – уверенно произнёс Стайлз.  
Через минуту он уже сонно сопел и пускал слюни на подушку Дерека… Он был безнадежен и умел испортить возможности сблизиться.

ЭПИЛОГ

Спустя еще месяц Дерек признал, что они со Стайлзом встречаются! Тот по этому поводу едва не завалил экзамен, но, к счастью, обошлось... Правда, Дерек по-прежнему секретами делиться не спешил. Хотя исподтишка из него удавалось иногда вытаскивать сведения о его прошлом. Насколько Стайлз понял, с семьёй Дерек не общался после того, как они узнали про его небольшое «хобби» – переодеваться в женское. Дерека сдала психолог, к которой он ходил после гибели его девушки. История явно не была из тех, которыми делятся за чашкой кофе, так что Стайлз не давил особо... Он усвоил одно – семья оборвала с Дереком все связи. Кроме сестры Лоры, которая звонила ему периодически. И младшей Коры, которая присылала открытки на Рождество (Стайлз очень старался не прикалываться на тему выбранного Дереком псевдонима, потому что тот пообещал шею ему свернуть за такие шутки. И не только за это…). И нет, Дерек не ощущал себя женщиной в мужском теле, просто… Просто всё было сложно.  
Стайлз Стилински любил сложности. И он любил Дерека, в чем готов был признаться в любой момент – если б слушали вообще. Особенно после того, как Дерек позволил посмотреть на весь процесс переодевания.  
Стайлз был слегка ошарашен таким откровением... Макияж и парик реально меняли Дерека до неузнаваемости, превращая его в Дору. А когда Дерек надел черные стринги, а потом принялся аккуратно натягивать чулки и прикреплять их подвязками к поясу… Стайлз чуть не спустил в штаны раза три, пока смотрел. И после этого он, кажется, осознал весь смысл слова «трахаться». Та ночь в его рейтинге незабываемых пока шла первым номером. Испортило всё утро, когда Стайлз сказал, что любит Дерека, а тот только посмотрел на него равнодушно и пожал плечами. Стайлз неделю психовал из-за такой реакции…  
Дерек всё еще не воспринимал Стайлза всерьёз, считая, что ему скоро надоест развлекаться с трансвеститом. Так что Стилински методами угроз, шантажа и даром убеждения вынудил его согласиться пойти еще на одно свидание. Точнее, на несколько свиданий, романтических, как у всех влюблённых парочек. У него был целый список мест, куда можно пойти. К сожалению, в ресторан на Эйфелевой башне он не мог сводить Дерека, поэтому ограничился тем, что ближе и дешевле – повёз его в заповедник на пикник.  
– Это что? – скептично спросил Дерек, разглядывая расстеленный плед и корзину для пикников, когда вылез из джипа – Стайлз настоял на том, чтобы ехать на его машине, хотя всё еще грезил о сексе на капоте камаро. Но случай был неподходящим, пожалуй.  
– У нас пикник! – радостно объявил Стайлз, надеясь, что сейчас его не обломают окончательно и бесповоротно, и прихлопнул какое-то насекомое, севшее на щёку.  
Дерек только закатил глаза и уже развернулся обратно к машине, но вдруг замер и через секунду обреченно вздохнул.  
– Ты заранее всё это подготовил? – спросил он, глянув на Стайлза хмуро.  
– Да… Я взял виски и немного закуски. И…  
Дерек постоял еще несколько секунд неподвижно, словно раздумывая, и наконец сказал:  
– Хорошо…  
Стайлз разве что не подпрыгнул, вскрикивая:  
– Есть!  
Дерек так на него зыркнул, что Стайлз чуть воздухом не подавился и захлопнул рот. Их отношения были пока далеки от романтических…

С выпивкой Стайлз снова слега переборщил, так что, когда “Джек Дэниелс” был на половине, он полез к Дереку целоваться, игнорируя его протесты. Ему даже удалось повалиться Хейла на плед – алкоголь вместе с опьянением, видимо, добавил ему сил.  
– Я люблю тебя, – пробормотал Стайлз ему в губы. Дерек недоверчиво хмыкнул, вынуждая отстраниться. – Здесь и сейчас я тебя люблю! – воскликнул Стайлз, садясь. – И потом тоже… То есть не только сейчас. И мне нравится Дора, так что…  
Стайлз судорожно перевел дыхание. В общем-то, ему хотелось признаться, хотя на взаимность он не особо рассчитывал.  
– Ты предложение собираешься делать? – с усмешкой спросил Дерек.  
– Нет! Не думаю, что ты согласишься, даже если я преподнесу тебе кольцо с заверениями в вечной любви. Я просто хотел сказать, что… Люблю тебя.  
Дерек выглядел слишком уязвимым и смотрелся куда-то в сторону, плотно сжав челюсть.  
– Дерек, я знаю, что ты не очень-то мне веришь…  
– Дело не в этом. Просто… Ты мне тоже нравишься, – тихо произнес он.  
– Правда? – не поверил своим ушам Стайлз. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что его только что не послали, и он вскинул руки вверх с победным кличем. Кажется, Дереку не понравилось, что он сделал это, сидя верхом на его бедрах, поэтому посмотрел на него, как обычно… Как на придурка. – Прости, просто я не ожидал…  
Стайлз подался вперед, целуя его сжатые губы и не отстраняясь, пока не получил мягкий отклик.  
– Ты псих, – прошептал Дерек.  
– Поверь, ты еще не знаком со всеми моими недостатками. Я ужасный человек.  
Дерек не сдержал улыбки. И, пожалуй, Стайлз не готов был к тому, что тот с лёгкостью перевернёт его, подмяв под себя. Наверное, стоило тщательнее оценить перспективу их отношений… Возможно, многообещающую перспективу. Стайлз не был пессимистом.


End file.
